Soul mates by Force
by Itsallinthefandom
Summary: Those timers on their wrists counted the day till they met their soul mates. Allen and Kanda had no idea what theirs would hold in store for them, little did they know fate would only try to drag them closer than they ever wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The bright sun shone down on Kanda, feigning the heat of a vast desert. It was in this moment that Kanda regretted agreeing to meeting Lavi. He said he had something important to tell Kanda. He could only guess what it was about. Lavi had a way with fixating on certain subjects of study and never letting them go. Kanda had been there for nearly all of those little phases. This one wasn't any better than the others and Kanda briefly wondered why he had even taken interest in it in the first place.

Kanda glanced down at his wrist then back up, adjusting the bag on his back. Where was that damn Rabbit? He had been on that same street corner under the sun for more than fifteen minutes. Why had he even agreed to this anyway? The idiot had several damn facts and ideas he was always happy to relay to him and Lenalee. Mostly regarding to his favorite subject of study, the clocks on their wrist. It was no real legend or some great secret, and Kanda wondered why Lavi ever bothered himself with the facts and details of it. It counted down from your birth and showed you're your soul mate, what was the point in stressing the details? Kanda honestly had no clue, but he indulged the Rabbit in his requests to talk about it at odd hours in the day. It was better under the hot sun than a call at one in the morning.

He glanced down at his wrist once more, the numbers seemingly etched into his skin like a tattoo. But it wasn't, anyone who looked close enough could tell that much, the lines seemed almost unnatural. There were several college classes dedicated to the study of the origin and meaning of these marks. Some believed it was the work of God, others believed it was evolution telling mankind they need to stop worrying and get on with their lives. Romance doesn't have to dominate the whole of your life. Regardless of that theory there were still many who swooned over their markings and a whole sub-culture dedicated to it.

If Kanda thought it was God's work, then he thought he did a shitty job. What was the point to comfort someone if all it did was cause worry and a sub-culture of hormonal teenage girls? Kanda huffed at the thought. It was all so stupid, and yet, here he was waiting for the red-haired idiot to give him more theories and "Interesting" facts about the marks. Though Kanda had to admit, his was counting down much faster lately and he couldn't help but wonder what that meant. He had never given much thought at all as to whom he would be with forever. He tried not to, but it seemed he would have to at some point.

What girl, or guy, could he be matched with? Hopefully if fate were as kind as he heard, it wouldn't be that idiot bunny, or that damn Beansprout. He hated that kid with a flaming passion. He often thought that maybe the past should stay buried, especially if the past was only the simple mistake of a said thirteen-year-old Beansprout. But I digress; Kanda was as stubborn as a mule and not likely to change anytime soon. To his right Kanda heard the heavy steps usually associated with the red-haired boy.

"Finally decided to show up?" Kanda checked his phone, a quarter past three. He tsk'd and placed his phone into his pocket."

"Hey, It's not my fault the old Panda decided to keep my longer than I wanted!" Kanda gave no response to the statement as he looked over at Lavi.

"Just hurry up and tell me what you wanted to already. It's hot and I'm about ready to just up and leave you here." Lavi sighed and held his hands up in a mick gesture of peace.

"Alright, alright, Yu. But first let's go check out Allen's shop, I heard there were some neat things Cross brought back." Before Kanda could protest to either the use of his first name or the fact that Lavi suggested that they go see the Sprout, Lavi was off in his chosen direction. Kanda sighed through his nose and followed. He had waited for so long in the heat, he wasn't going to leave now.

Of course, when Lavi meant Allen's shop, he really meant Cross'. Allen only tend to the shop in his free time. It wasn't old news to anyone, least of all Allen's friends that Allen was left to take care of the shop whenever he could. Cross had a bad habit of just up and leaving nearly all the time. This left Allen in a bad position in trying to juggle school, the shop and still have time to play the piano he loved so much. The only bright side was that Cross often brought back things that would help the Economy of the shop. As it was not unusual that the shop would get little venue until Cross brought something exotic and intriguing back.

Lavi filled their otherwise silent walk with his mindless chatter, making it impossible to get a single thought in. Naturally this Irked the long haired man , but what could he do? Staple his mouth shut? Glue his lips together? The thought brought a small smirk to his lips, which went unnoticed by the other. Finally after several long moments, Kanda was able to get a word in.

"So is there a point to this?" Lavi's eyes lit up and he stopped in front of him, forcing him to listen.

"Well you see," He began in a know-it-all kind of voice. "I promised the both of you that I would meet after school. I kind of forgot about you, Yuu." Lavi brought his hand to the back of his head, chuckling nervously. Kanda responded in kind with a glare that could cause plants to wither and animals to run in fear. Lavi responded quickly to the gesture as a way to save his skin. "-So I decided to get you both in the same place so I could meet with the both of you!" Kanda decided to drop the matter for the moment. He had waited too long in the heat for this to all be for naught.

"Just keep moving, Rabbit." Kanda ordered, nudging the other none too lightly.

"Okay, Okay, Yuu! Jeez, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Lavi started moving, returning to his usual chatter as they went. Not long after they reached the shop. It's exterior leaving much to be desired. The two walked in, pushing and shoving like two year olds as they went. A bell at the top of the door rang as they came in, the only sound in the store.

"Coming!" A voice called from somewhere at the back of the store. From behind a tall shelf came white hair and silver eyes, a smile bright on the boy's face. That smile, however, was wiped from his face at the appearance of a certain long haired man.

"Kanda." Allen said flatly."

"Beansprout." Kanda said in a similar tone.

"For the last time my name's Allen!" The comment sent the two into a bickering match. After a few moments in which Lavi failed to defuse the situation, the two had settled some.

" Why'd you bring him anyway?" Allen said as he turned to Lavi. The comment drew a growl from Kanda, but his biting remark was cut short by said red-head.

"That's not important, shorty. What's important is what I came to tell you both." Allen titled his head to the side as a way of urging him on.

"Well? Go ahead." Lavi straightened his back and took a deep breath in.

"Well you know how I like to research the timers on our wrists?" The other two gave an inward sigh but did not make any move to stop lavi's little speech. " Well, I did some searching and did you know that you can do days, weeks, even years without realizing that your soulmate is right next to you?"

It made sense and beside their unwilling attitude, Allen and Kanda found themselves leaning forward a bit to catch Lavi's words. Those marks were the center of nearly everyone's lives, but most of all Lavi's. It was typical of Lavi as he was a romantic. Lavie spent a lot of his free time trying to determine which of his many past girlfriends would end up being the one. Though his behavior could be classified as unusual to some of the older folks, in this day and age it really wasn't. While most people didn't even consider love until their soul mate, there were some that indulged themselves in the dating scene. Some did it for practice, other's did it as a pastime. Whatever their reason was, the freedom to do this was spreading like wildfire among the younger generation. Lavi had gotten caught up in it like a fish in a storm, much to the chagrin of his grandfather who'd rather he spend his time in the family library rather than chasing girls he would most likely end up never seeing again.

The three talked, or rather fought in Kanda and Allen's case, until the sun wore down to a dark orange. Allen looked up towards the window as he noticed the time of day.

"Not to be rude." Kanda scoffed, "But you guys need to leave. I have to close up shop and head upstairs." By upstairs Allen meant the apartment that was above the shop. At six on the weekdays Allen closed up shop and went to the apartment to get homework done.

"Aw Allen, you're right! I gotta get home before the Panda has a heart attack!" Lavi exclaimed as he ran out of the shop. Once he was gone, Allen turned to Kanda, an eyebrow quirked.

"So are you planning to stand here all night?" Allen asked, sarcasm dripping from his usually polite tone.

"Like I would willingly choose to stand in this trash heap." Kanda sneered.

"Well then leave."

"Fine."

"Fine."

With that Kanda left, making sure to make as much noise as he could on the way out. Allen rolled his eyes and went around the counter to grab his keys. As he reached into the drawer, he noticed something odd about the timer on his wrist. It had seemed to go down significantly during Lavi and Kanda's stay. The marks on his went from more than a week to less than twenty-four hours.

'How odd.' Allen mused as he locked up. Allen placed the keys back into the drawer and walked upstairs. In truth, the idea that he would meet his soul mate in less than a day frightened him. But he gave it no mind, what happens will happen and there was nothing he could do about it. He set about his homework for tomorrow, sure in his mind that he would spend the rest of his life with some pretty lady who respected and loved him as much as he would love her.

Kanda stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel round his long hair. His hair could be a pain to take care of at times, but he'd rather not bother with cutting it constantly. He just didn't have enough time in hi schedule to regularly fit that in, there were much more pressing matters at hand. He brought another, smaller, towel to his face, making sure he cleaned every inch.

As he pulled the towel away, he noticed a difference in the mark on his wrist. Funny, hadn't the time been much greater this afternoon than it was now? Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the mark had in fact gone down. Twenty-two hours and forty-three minutes. kanda grimaced, he really wasn't looking forward to it. In truth he had never given much thought to who he would spend the rest of his life with. He thought he had found the one when he was small, but that hope was dashed by one little moment.

After that he tried not to think much about it. But now it was here and it was really going to bit him in the ass when it happened, wasn't it? He just really had that gut feeling. With that he went to bed with a heart full of dread that no amount of dismissing would fix.

Across town a young silver haired male was having similar thoughts. _Who am I going to spend the rest of my life with?_

_A/N: Finally got this done! I know the whole idea has long gone and passed, but after a roleplay with my friend, I just had the idea to put Allen and Kanda in a similar situation. The idea just would not leave me alone so I typed it up. I liked this a lot so I think I'll finish the story! I have no idea how long this is going to be so Ill wing it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And feel free to give me critique. I tried my hardest to keep them in character, but it's been so long since i've written them. _

_Thank you so much for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let it Happen

The next day was met with tentativeness and a tension too quick to ignite. It was only a matter of time before it did, and everyone was on edge waiting for it to happen. Now, Allen and Kanda only had two classes together. But it seemed that they were two too many for their and everyone elses' liking. To Kanda first period seemed like a drag, second flew by too quickly and third just would not end. This was mostly because a certain Beansprout wouldn't shut up and ended up encouraging Rabbit to do the same. He glanced at the clock for the thousandth time in two minutes. Beside him the two chattered away about this and that.

'Will they ever shut up?' Kanda growled to himself as he watched the clock, fully aware that the more he watched it, the slower time would pass. But it was better than listening to a lecture right? He supposed he should be listening, seeing as it was a review for an exam the day after, but his heart just wasn't in it. What was first and foremost on his brain was the count down on his wrist. He had counted the hours and figured out that he would be meeting that person at two that very afternoon. A shiver ran down his spine and he instinctively glanced down at his wrist to check it. Oh, that was right, he had worn a jacket to cover it so he would not become distracted during the day.

Of course when he had told Tiedoll that morning during breakfast, he had been more than pleased. Leave it to the old man to be pleased about every little twist and turn in his life. But that wasn't to say that he wasn't grateful to have Tiedoll as a parental figure. It was better than whoever he assumed his real parents were. At least, that's what he thought. To Kanda, it was better to assume the worse than to nurse a hope that one knew would never be recognized. Kanda was so deeply immersed in his thoughts, that the next thing he knew he was being tapped on the shoulder.

"It's time to go, Yuu." Kanda growled, Lavi, of course. He was the only one who dared to cross the boundary he had set regarding his given name. He sat up straight and looked at the clock. Damn, that Rabbit was right, it was already eleven. Kanda quickly gathered his items and booked out the door without another word to the red haired boy.

Kanda rushed through the halls, unaware to everything but the direction he was walking. It was no surprise when he managed to bump into someone quite shorter than he. Letting out a curse, he stumbled backwards, gaining a better look at the one who had nearly tripped him. Of course, of all people it had to be Allen. How was it that everytime he tried avoiding someone, they always ended up closest to him or he saw them the most during the day?

"Beansprout." Kanda growled, adjusting his bags and walking away. He was about a good halfway around the other when an arm shot out, restricting him. Kanda shot a glare as he followed the arm up to it's owner. "Got a problem, Beansprout?" Allen was silent for a few moments, he face set into an unreadable line.

"...Allen. My name is Allen." He finally replied, his hand clenching before dropping. Kanda watched as the hand dropped, giving a noncommittal grunt before walking away. Not that he really cared what the Beansprout's real name was. He had used it before, sure, but he would never say that to his face. To Kanda that was like admitting defeat, and that was something he wouldn't care to do. The little mishap in the hall made him late for class, five minutes to be exact. Kanda couldn't care less about those five minutes, but to the teacher, it apparently meant a lot.

With as much dignity as he ever cared to give, he pulled a sort-of upset face that managed to get him out of any real punishment other than a hit on the wrists. Metaphorical, of course, but it might as well have been real. Again, not like Kanda care, but it was hell to explain to his ever loving parental figure why he was an hour late getting home. He had done it once and swore he would never do it again, for Tiedoll's health of course. Even if they were never on the same page, the last thing Kanda wanted to do was put him into an early grave. He doubted Marie would ever forgive him for that.

Kanda took his seat beside the window and put his head down on his bag, which was situated in his lap. The hour seemed to be going on normally until he got a strange itch on his left wrist. Absentmindedly he scratched at it until he realized it wasn't going to be going away anytime soon. Grunting softly, he rolled up the sleeve a bit, revealing the timer. **00:03:00. **Kanda swallowed thickly in his throat. Three hours, despite brushing it off all day, he couldn't help his mounting anxiety. It was in this moment that he wished he had spent more time thinking about his soul mate. It certainly would have made this whole ordeal easier to deal with. But as it was, he didn't think much about it and now he was stuck with a sharp pain that had settled into his chest.

He looked up to the round clock on the wall. Forty-five more minutes to lunch. Dear Christ he couldn't stand five more, much less a half hour. He need to get out of class and he needed to now. Without another word he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, not bidding the teacher another word other than "nurse", as he left. He would ditch the rest of class and make up some story tomorrow about how he felt as if he were going to puke and couldn't wait another moment.

A bold faced lie, of course. But it wasn't like he hadn't done it in the past, and he would most likely do it again in the future. Tiedoll often scolded him for it, saying it made for a bad work ethic, but Kanda couldn't care less about that. If he ended up getting the job he wanted. He could make the hours and days and it wouldn't make a damn difference. Plus, it's not like he needed Chemistry to swing a sword. He rushed to the farthest and most abandoned bathroom he knew, his boots thunking against the tiled floor. It wasn't every day he wore boots, converse were the lightest lace up shoe he knew, but Daisya thought it would be funny to string them to the highest ceiling in the house. It took a ladder to get them and Kanda didn't have enough time in the morning for that, so he settled for a pair of barely used Docs.

Though he had to admit, he liked the power that came with each thunk of his shoes. The whole idea of those boots just screamed authority. Kanda reached the bathroom ,pushing the heavy wood door open with a heave. As he suspected, the bathroom stood abandoned, sharpie and other hard to scrub markers inked profanity across the medicine green stalls and on the faded of-white walls. Kanda dropped his bag and walked over to the rusted sink.

The knobs indicated hot and cold, though he knew they would end up being cold either way. He turned the knobs, watching the water run in a faint stream into the drain. How many times had he done this throughout his high school career? Enough to count with both hands. But it wasn't like it mattered, as long as he got good grades, right? He cupped his hands under the cold stream and let it fill to the brim. After he was satisfied with the amount of water, he splashed it on his face. God, what was he going to do? Three more hours, well just about. He wasn't ready for this like Daisya wasn't ready for a job. But they both had to man up and do it anyway, didn't they? Kanda just wished that it wouldn't be anyone he couldn't stand. Leaning back, he ran through a mental list of people it could be and those he didn't want it to be. Honestly, this was the most organized he had ever been.

Well, it could be LenaLee, but he really didn't want that. They were friends sure, but he couldn't bring himself to think of her like that. It could be Lavi, oh dear Lord no. If the Lord loved him any, then no. It could be Bak, but he didn't really know the guy. Then again, you really didn't have to know the person to be matched with them. There was also Bak's friend Fo, but something gave him the sneaking suspicion that their timers already ran out long ago and they just hadn't said anything, Come to think of it, he hadn't seen a timer on Bak and Fo always wore long sleeves.

Kanda racked his brain for any more possibilities. The only other people he could think of were all older people. Not that he wouldn't stick with someone a couple years older than him, but they were all either teachers here or Kanda just didn't get along with them. Like Miranda, the German language teacher, boy was she a pushover. There was also Krory, but no, just no, he could barely stand him as a history teacher. Kanda thought for a moment more. The only other people he could think of were Chaoji, Winters and the Beansprout. But again, unlikely.

Kanda growled and hit the porcelain sink. Why was this so damn hard?! Kanda kicked his bag in frustration and it skid across the grimy floor. Well, Kanda mused, there was no worrying about it now, what happened is what happened and there was nothing he could do about it. Kanda reached into his kicked bag and pulled out his phone, ten minutes till lunch. Had he really spent a whole class period worrying himself half to death?

Kanda breathed sharply through his nose and picked his bag up. In truth, he had no intention of eating but he couldn't just sit in the bathroom all day. He briefly thought about calling Tiedoll and telling him to leave the door unlocked. Tiedoll would never swing for that, he was all for never missing a day. No wonder Kanda loathed being late, Tiedoll found ways to instill even the tiniest of things in his children. Marie was full proof of that, if looked at in the right light it could be seen in Kanda as well, but Daisya… well he was something else. That wasn't to say that he was bad, he just had his own way of doing things.

Soon, too soon for Kanda's liking, he had reached the cafeteria. It wasn't too late, he could skip out. Maybe sit tucked away in a corner the courtyard until lunch was over. No, that wouldn't really work. Plus he really hated missing his last class. Once Kyou missed a day you could never catch up. Lavi had proved that once, and Kanda never wanted to try it for himself. Though Lavi's grandfather was more strict than Tiedoll could be most times.

Kanda shook his head and pushed through the doors. All around him people laughed and chatted, some even attempting the homework for their next class. It didn't pay to procrastinate, but it wasn't an easy habit to break. Kanda snorted softly and moved to a clear table. Or he was going to, until he was called over by a familiar over the top voice. _Lavi_. Kanda groaned and turned slowly on his heel. This was not surrender, oh hell no. But he might as well go see what the Rabbit wanted. It was evident by the sour expression on his face that Kanda knew already just what the redhead wanted.

Next to Lavi sat Lenalee, a small smile sat on her face as she conversed with Allen, who sat across from her. The frown on Kanda's face deepened at the sight of Allen, but he held his tongue. It was too soon to even try and start something. Plus, whith that startling revelation that Allen could very well end up his lover forever, he just wasn't in the mood. The thought of constantly fighting with the person he slept next to for the rest of his life was like sleeping with your back turned to your court advisors. You just never knew when they would stab you in the back.

"What do you want , Rabbit?" Kanda asked, none too pleased.

"I was thinking you could sit with us!" Lavi explained, pointing to the empty space across from him. Kanda snorted and crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't want to take that seat from the only friend you have." He replied, gesturing to the open air.

"Oh that's cold, Yuu." Lavi's grin remained, nonetheless. The use of his first name sparke a bit of anger in Kanda.

"It's Kanda." The began a bout of bickering between the two, soon gaining the attention of Allen and Lenalee.

"Please guys, don't fight." Lenalee frowned. She couldn't really stop this when it happened, but that didn't mean she liked it. After a few more moment of Lenalee's filed interjections into the argument Allen stepped in. Quite literally, actually. He stood up and silently walked over to the two, pushing them apart. Kanda flexed his jaw at the feeling of Allen's right hand on his chest.

"Get that cursed hand off me." Kanda stressed as he grabbed Allen's wrist. Allen's eye twitched slighty.

"..Fine.." Allen's arm dropped and Kanda his. They took a tense step backward, never breaking eye contact. Lavi was about to speak again but the bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch period. Kanda took that moment to hurry towards the door and to his sixth and final period.

Allen rubbed his wrist as he headed to sixth period. That long haired idiot had a stronger grip than he realized. Or maybe he did and just didn't care. Allen wouldn't put Kanda past that. He entered the room and took his usual seat. Funny how even in the absence of assigned seating, they all managed to find assignment some how. Conformity and assimilation and all that he supposed. Allen took out his notebook and set it down. As usual the teacher was no where to be seen, though it was hard to blame the teacher. She tried the hardest she could and no one could blame her for that. A minute later the teacher arrived and the class started.

Nothing out the ordinary seemed to be happening. After thirty minutes Allen looked down to find his notes covered in badly drawn doodles. He stretched his left arm, his sleeve moving up just enough to see the timer. _00:00:10. _Ten minutes, Allen could feel his chest tighten. He looked up at the wall clock, one thirty. _Dear God_. Allen couldn't focus.

His breathing became more restricted and in a hurry he packed his bag and rushed out of class. He knew it was pointless to run, but damn it all if he didn't have to try! He just wasn't ready for this to happen! He raced through the empty halls, his bag haphazard over his shoulder. His footsteps rang sharp against his ears as he ran. The entrance doors were close, yet still too far. It was almost an eternity before he reached the key to his freedom. The cool air rushed up to greet his face and he momentarily took peace in the feeling.

That peace didn't last long when he ran into something hard and flesh like.

"Watch where you're going!"

Kanda had decided it was better just to skip, he initially tried to get to class only to notice the low numbers on his timer. There was just no getting around to work when one was faced with meeting the person they were supposed to love for the rest of their life. He was deep in thought when he felt something hard slam into his back. He turned around about to give the person a good what for.

His eyes widened and he stopped mid turn. A burning had spread across his arm. He was almost afraid to look down but he did so anyway. _00:00:00. _Slowly he made eye contact with the person on the ground and found it to be none other than Allen Walker.

Well he'd be damned. Literally.

_Hey all! I took a bit longer than on this than I thought I would but it's up now! I suppose this will go on for much longer. I'm not sure how much longer but I know I've just scratched the surface of the story. I hope you all enjoy! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner if my schedule permits. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friday I'm in Love

The car ride remained silent, neither daring to break the peace. If it could even be called so, though it wasn't like they really even wanted to. The school was only a few short blocks from Allen's store, but the tense silence in the car made the ride seem almost impossible. It stretched on and on, warping itself until they finally arrived at the store. What was that expression? The one about time and having fun? Oh well, that didn't matter now. Their movements were mechanical as they pulled themselves out of Kanda's car. It seemed to them that they would never get used to each other's presence. But even that remained a given.

Allen unlocked the front door , and without waiting for Kanda, trudged up the stairs. Allen switched on the hall light and threw his school bag on the couch. He raced to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and busied himself with drinking it. He hoped that it would help avoid any sort of conversation about their apparent soul mate status. He knew Kanda hated this and was even more uncomfortable about the subject than he. Though secretly he wished they were able to come to some sort of understanding. But the apparent hate between them was far too strong.

And hate him he did. Or at least, he thought he did. When he really thought about it and put it into perspective he was only mildly irritated by the man's presence. And even then it was only on off days that he happened to be that way. That in itself was hardly called hate. Yes Kanda could be mildly irritating but Allen could not bring himself to call that hate. He wasn't sure of Kand's feeling towards him, the man being less of an open book and more of a locked journal kept deep in a safe. Allen could only hope that the feelings were similar. Before he knew it he had finished the bottle. He was finally forced to put it down and face the other man. Kanda looked less that comfortable in his new setting.

Allen mused that he looked like a frightened kitten in a new home and had to suppress the laughter bubbling in his throat. Straightening his back Allen took a step forward to address kanda. "Well?" Allen began, no idea as to where to continue from there. The two had initially come up with the idea to go to Allen's apartment to talk about the next step to take. But so far only water drinking had occurred. But now water drinking had finished and it was time for talking.

The minutes ticked on in a tense sort of silence before Kanda eventually spoke up. "Well what?" He replied, seemingly not seeing the bait held out for him for a good conversation. The man could be dense when he wanted to be. Allen rolled his eyes and stepped forward yet again.

"Well we can't ignore _this_ forever." Allen supplied as fuel the the fire they called a conversation. And a fire it was. One wrong word and it would spiral out of control, burning everything in it's wake. It would burn too far and wide for them to hope to ever create a connection. But maybe that's what they wanted, at least that was what Kanda wanted Allen thought.

"I'm pretty sure we can." Allen's annoyance grew to hear this from Kanda. The man seemed less and less interested about the subject as the conversation wore on. For christ's sake this wasn't an everyday thing!

" No we can't." Allen retorted, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes. We can." The last comment sparked anger within Allen, creating a fight.

"Then what kind of life would we live? What kind of life worth living is one where you deny the biggest part of yourself? Would you rather live without your heart?" Allen threw his arms up in exasperation, as if to emphasize his point.

"Lots of people have done it. Just forget this little incident happened between us. Take a lover and get on with your life." The smooth reply passed Kand's lips like a passing thought and his gaze drifted to the wall with indifference.

"_Look at me_." Allen leaned in and forced the man to look at him.

"That would be no life worth anything that mattered! And I refuse to be with someone I know my heart wasn't meant for. It would be a mock of what should be, it would be a sin!" Allen finished, panting as if he had run a mile. Funny how close contact could do that to a person. t was in that moment that Allen took to notice every little feature about the man. His eyes shone like dark pools, hidden emotion swimming in them. His skin smooth but pulled to reveal every defined feature about him. His hair fell to cover his eyes. Those dark eyes narrowed and two fingers of one hand came up to push Allen's own hand from his face.

"First of all, Beansprout," Kanda began, his voice deep. "Don't touch me. _Ever_. Secondly, who said we loved each other? We never had to before and we don't have to now. Your…" Kanda stopped short, unsure of the right word to use. "Cross takes lovers all the time. It wouldn't be that hard for you to follow the same path. Allen's eyes were downcast as he mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" One of Kanda's eyebrows rose.

"How could you? How dare you! Don't ever liken me to that pathetic excuse!"Allen shook, his eyes alight with anger. "Get out."

"What?"

"_Get out_!" Allen screamed, pointing towards the door. With that cue, Kanda wasted no time in straightening his bag and making a beeline for the door.

The rest of the weekend passed by uneventfully, aside from one other incident. Their little 'talk' remained hidden from friends and family and for that Kanda was glad. The last thing he wanted was to be confronted about it. Though Tiedoll refused to drop the subject. His constant yammering was almost unbearable, forcing Kanda to find alternative ways of avoiding his guardian. All he heard for the rest of those two days was about his "perfect love." Perfect his ass. Allen was the farthest from perfect Kanda could even think of. But when Kanda thought about it, the kid did have his redeeming qualities. Soon Monday came, giving Kanda an out from the pestering of the old man.

But with Monday came a whole new set of problems. Kanda had Allen in two classes and that was two too many. He was sure neither of them would end well. Though, much to his surprise, Allen kept his distance and aside from being uncomfortable, there wasn't much of a fight to be seen. The day dragged on after that in relative peace. It wasn't until fifteen minutes until lunch did he feel his phone buzzing in his front pocket. He quickly excused himself from the class and grabbed his bag, deciding to just miss the rest of fourth period. He walked to the bathroom and pulled out the phone. The name on the screen read Daisya. Now why the hell would he be calling him during school?

He pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Hey, I can't get my bike running." Daisya said in a way of an explanation.

"So?" What of it? It was none of Kanda's concern.

"So," Daisya began." That means you have to drive to the store after school to get the groceries. Tiedoll's a patient man, but let's not test him, yeah?" With that Daisya hung up, leaving kanda to fume. A minute after the call he received a list of all the groceries he needed. Well there was no choice, if he wanted food at home he'd have to get it. The bell rang, signaling the end of fourth period. Well there it is, now all he has to do is get through lunch. He'd find an empty table in the back and sit there for twenty minutes and get on with his day.

God he hated that bike. It was always breaking down and Daisya was unwilling to spend the vast amount of money needed to fix the damned thing. Instead he spent day and night in the driveway fixing it himself. In Kanda's opinion it would be better to spend the money and take it to a shop to get it fixed once and for all rather than to spend day after day fixing it himself.

Pushing through the crowd was quite easy for him, considering his stature and the usually dark aura he gave off. Would those assholes ever get a move on? You saw your friend only five minutes before, not five years! Finally he had pushed through the doors, sighting the table farthest into the corner and empty. He sat down, knowing no one would dare to sit next to him. He put his bag onto the table and wrapped his arms around it, resting his head against it. It wasn't long until he had fallen asleep. He was dozing in and out of consciousness when he felt a finger prodding at his shoulder.

"Hey. Hey, Yuu." The voice snickered at it's own joke. Kanda's head snapped up and let his eyes drift towards the voice. He had a sneaking suspicion of who it was. There was only one person on this planet dumb enough to call him by his first name.

"What is it, Lavi?" Kanda asked wearily. He was far to tire to be dealing with whatever the red haired man had come to bother him with. He let his head rest against his bag as Lavi spoke.

"I heard from a little birdie about what happened between you and Allen." Kanda lifted his head off the bag to give Lavi a questioning look. Who had told him? The only ones who knew about what had happened over the weekend where him and Allen- oh that little shit. Couldn't he keep anything private? Did the kid not know how to keep his mouth shut?

"Does this '_birdie_' have have white hair?" Kanda narrowed his eyes and straightened his back.

"Noo-" Lavi was the worst liar on the face of this planet.

"Look, whatever he said it's none of your business." It was in that moment that Kanda witnessed the most serious look Lavi would ever sport.

"_Look_." Lavi repeated the word in a mock tone. "Whether you two like it or not, you're stuck together. You know that term about being grey?" Kanda huffed. Of course he had, it was the silliest thing he had ever heard of. It was used to describe someone who became depressed after either losing their soul mate or had been rejected by them. "Well, dumb as it may sound, it's implications are far worse than what those lovestruck teens make it sound."

"How?" Kanda adopted a smart tone.

"Like developing severe depression. Yuu you're my friend." Kanda grimaced. " But I'll be damned before I let you go and hurt a good person." Kanda waved Lavi off." And face it. You need someone who can stand you for more than five minutes." Kanda huffed and got up, not wanting to hear any more of what Lavi had to say. Just before he could make his escape lavi caught him by the arm.

"Just give the kid a chance, will ya?"

The last of his classes remained uneventful. While he seemed almost bored to anyone who spared a glance, his mind just wouldn't give it a rest. He kept thinking about the Rabbit's words and of his conversation with Allen that Friday afternoon. So maybe his denial had been directed at Allen more than he had intended in the first place, so what? So you hurt someone and you need to fix it, a little voice in the back of his head told him. He tried to shake the voice away. no, no he did not. Allen would be just fine, better even without him. That little voice disagreed, bringing up the possibility of some internalized doubt and self-hatred. The thought caused Kanda to scowl. The last thing he needed was his own mind against him.

That voice bugged him all throughout the rest of his day and followed him into his car only to be drowned out by music. But by then it was too late for Kanda, the doubt and pressure had settled deep into his brain. Five times during his drive to the store he had nearly made a turn to go back and visit Allen. No, he had to stay away. Whatever they held, he was sure it wasn't meant to be and it should stay that way. The voice returned with it's damnable thoughts just in time for Kanda to pull into the parking lot and slam the car door behind him.

The store was bustling with students And parents alike as they ran to and fro. Kanda pulled up the list from Daisya and grabbed a basket, walking into the heart of the store. Right off the bat Kanda noticed some items that had clearly been added on by Daisya. Why on earth would Tiedoll ask for a pack of energy drinks? The man was as much of a health nut as one could get. Daisya really needed to sneak what he wanted in better if he wanted it took work. Either that or get off his lazy ass and walk for it like he should. Either way Kanda knew he wasn't going to buy it, no way in hell with his own pocket money.

He ran through the list as quick as he could, the store getting far too crowded for his liking. The last item on the list required him to go to the produce section, which he was more than happy to get to so he could get out. He browsed through the food, looking for just the right item. His gaze fell on a small plastic box, upon closer inspection it read 'Beansprouts'. Kanda checked his phone, yup just what he needed. It was like Tiedoll was pushing him without really knowing who it was. Or he did and Kanda was just far too oblivious, even to his own problems.

He quickly placed the item into the basket and headed to the cashier. The line ended up being much faster than he had expected and soon he found himself back into the car. Now, looking at a little box of food that reminded you of someone in particular wouldn't be a big problem, but in Kanda's situation it served to push his decision a little farther. He had to set things right with Allen, but was it the right thing to to. He had never had any feelings for anyone before and he certainly didn't currently have any for Allen. But he knew it meant a lot to the kid. By all means he currently wasn't thinking of dating him… but maybe just one date wouldn't kill him.

Kanda set his decision in stone as he pulled up to his house. Not having Allen's number, he would have to go visit him. But that was after he got ready again, he could feel the day wearing on him and he didn't like that one bit. As per usual Daisya was working on that pile of scrap metal he called a motorcycle. And as usual there was no one to help him carry things in.

"Hey did you get everything?" Daisya called from his position by the bike.

"No. If you want something for yourself you'll have to get it with your own money." Kanda could hear Daisya groan as he walked inside. It wasn't his job to buy things is older brother wanted.

Finally after fifteen minutes he had gotten all the groceries in the house and sorted, no surprise that Daisya was no help to him. Kanda took the stairs by two, easily reaching his room. His room was clean, he couldn't deal with messes. Kanda searched through his dresser drawers for anything to wear. Finally he found a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, slipping them on he found his shoes once again. He wasted no time in letting down his hair to brush and re-tie it. He looked around for his keys and cursed, where had he put the damn things?

"looking for something?" Kanda sighed and turned on his heel to look at the person behind him. Tiedoll was home early.

"My keys." Form behind his back Tiedoll produced a sat of keys, Kanda's keys. Kanda's eyes narrowed as he lunged to grab them.

"You left them on the counter. Might I ask where you're planning to go?" Tiedoll held a smile as he allowed Kanda to grab them.

"I need to go see.. a friend." Tiedoll's smile grew.

"A friend, huh? Well don't stay out too late." Kanda gave a half assed affirmative as he walked out. Daisya was no where to be found so Kanda guessed he had given up on his bike for the night to go inside. About damn time he did.

Kanda hopped into his car and spotted his phone on the passenger seat. His was just not with him today was it? It was on silent so kanda put it on vibrate, just in case someone called and he drove off. It took a little time before he would get to Allen's apartment. The setting shone shone in his windshield, causing him to put the visor down. Left to his thoughts, Kanda mused about what he was about to do. He wasn't even sure Allen would agree. Kanda had been less than disagreeable himself when they had last met.

But he'd have to do this, at least to say he tried, and if Allen refused, then that was that and they knew their paths from there. He finally reached Allen's apartment, well shop too but shop seemed less personal. As he parked the car he heard his phone buzz from it's place on the passenger seat. He picked it up and read it.

"Just promise me you'll make the right decision"- Tiedoll

He had to admit, the man really knew him. For all their differences they worked a lot better as a family than most. Kanda got out and locked the car. He hated this part of town more than he hated anything else. And that included the yearly parades down at the town square next to the mayor's hall. He walked up to the door and tried it, it was unlocked but when he looked inside he couldn't find Allen anywhere. He must be upstairs in his apartment. Though it was strange for Allen to do so, he could have been robbed. Kanda found the keys behind the counter and locked up for him.

The shop was eerily quiet as he walked through it, though if he strained his ears hard enough he could hear something that resembled a piano. The noise grew louder as he got closer to the back of the store where the stairs were that lead to the apartment. Kanda got halfway up the stairs before stopping. The music was as loud as it could get and a wonderful song flowed from behind the door. It was a song he had never heard before and Kanda guessed it had been self written. After a few long moments the music stopped and Kanda took that chance to climb the rest of the stairs. Just as he was about to knock the door opened revealing Allen.

"What are you doing here?" Well that tone stung even Kanda just a little. But maybe that had to do something regarding his decision.

"Can I come in?" Allen wordlessly stepped aside, letting Kanda in. Allen shut the door, not bothering to look at him. They waited for a few long moments in an awkward silence.

Allen raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Well? You've gotten into my home, what do you want?" Kanda nearly flinched at Allen's tone." Kanda cleared his throat.

"I know our last conversation didn't go well." Allen smirked a little. "But i'd like to propose something." Allen's other brow joined the first one.

"Oh? And what's that?" What could Kanda possible have to say to save his ass?

"We go out on a date. And if it works out then we'll see from there. If it doesn't then we never look at each other again. Do we have a deal?" To Kanda's utter surprise Allen broke out into laughter. He could feel his heart sink a bit. But for what he didn't know why, it wasn't like he was in love with the beansprout.

"You honestly tell me that you want nothing to do with me then all of a sudden you want a date?" Allen tapped his foot almost impatiently.

"I just.. I wanted give this a chance. I know you wanted to and besides one date can't hurt." Allen sighed. it was clear to Kanda now that he was irritated yes, but that still could not get into the way of his ideals and high held morals.

"Alright you have a deal. But it's just one date and I'll only do it again if things turn out well. You've got your chance, go about it wisely." Kanda nodded.

"This friday at eight. Sound alright?" He could feel his hands shaking. What had he just done? He might as well have given himself a one way ticket to hell. But it was one date right? He could call it off and never do it again. Right?

"Sure. It's a date." God give him the strength. He assured himself once more that it was only one date. He never had to do it again after that Friday. That little voice told him otherwise, but he planned on ignoring it as best as he could.

_a/n: So I realized in the last two chapters I forgot to inform you all that Kanda has a car. My fault and for that I'm sorry,But he does. This is the longest one, I think. Anyway enjoy! I hope this one wasn't too choppy for you guys. _


End file.
